thesocialfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Speedysnitch
Welcome Hi, welcome to Jackie Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Speedysnitch page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 18:54, July 27, 2011 HAI HAI SPEEDY IT'S ME BLACKFUR :D i don't see anything on your talk page but how ya doing? >:3 ~Blackfur note im not logged in cause im lazy :D im fine >:3 well my friend is moving somewhere and there's kittens! i might get one :3 BACON AND DOUGHTNUTS~! :3 SHORT CAKE FLAN AND EGG PUDDING 17:02, July 31, 2012 (UTC) if it's a girl im gonna name it lanmei :D blueberry in chinese if it's a boy i'll name it yuki snow in japanese =w= BACON AND DOUGHTNUTS~! :3 SHORT CAKE FLAN AND EGG PUDDING 13:20, August 1, 2012 (UTC) yeah but im might also get a husky akita or a rottweiler or i might get a little spaniel >:3 BACON AND DOUGHTNUTS~! :3 SHORT CAKE FLAN AND EGG PUDDING 20:14, August 1, 2012 (UTC) i love spainels there're so cute and give you alot of kisses :3 but rotties are like too but i dunno .3. BACON AND DOUGHTNUTS~! :3 SHORT CAKE FLAN AND EGG PUDDING 06:11, August 2, 2012 (UTC) I LIEK COOKIES :D bleh while anywaysdid you see the olympics? BACON AND DOUGHTNUTS~! :3 SHORT CAKE FLAN AND EGG PUDDING 15:03, August 2, 2012 (UTC) my friend and i have been watching and she says why china is winning so much is because they made all the stuff :P and she's like "no lie!" nd i started laughing cause you commonly see stuff made in china ok here i just drinked milk and the glass cup said made in china BACON AND DOUGHTNUTS~! :3 SHORT CAKE FLAN AND EGG PUDDING 15:32, August 2, 2012 (UTC) XDD strange my friend is like "why isn't there greece? didn't they made the olympics?" BACON AND DOUGHTNUTS~! :3 SHORT CAKE FLAN AND EGG PUDDING 15:43, August 2, 2012 (UTC) hey can we talk on the wiki chat? BACON AND DOUGHTNUTS~! :3 SHORT CAKE FLAN AND EGG PUDDING 15:54, August 2, 2012 (UTC) What wiki? Hi Speedy. What wikis do you go on nowadays? I'm back, but I couldn't find you to say hello. :) Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 18:30, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks. I've not been on Wikia myself for a while! :) Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 17:40, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey Speedy. Yup, I remember when I used to love DW but now I'm a big football fan. There is going to be a new Doctor, which is good because last series was AWFUL. I couldn't understand it, LOL. You're great too, and I'm happy to be speaking to you again. I may be on chat later. I really missed you. :) Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 09:24, August 31, 2013 (UTC) P.S I started to archive it but I never finished it. Silly me, LOL. I never doubted that this was you. I liked the Eleventh Doctor for his first and second series, but last series was awful so I stopped watching the show. Maybe I'll swing back now there's a new Doctor. My first Doctor was the Tenth, David Tennant was awesome! Everything's fine with me, school for me started today which was cool, but it's really warm in England today. I'm too warm, LOL. :D We should chat sometime. Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 15:49, September 4, 2013 (UTC) I watched that episode a few years ago - it's a creepy creature isn't it? I won't spoil it for you, especially that series. I won't tell you why, keep watching... ;). It's warm in the afternoons over here but not in the morning, which is strange. It will get colder soon. Is the heat annoying you? I will probably be free on Saturday, definately sometime on Sunday and possibly tommorow. If you come on chat please leave me a message, and if I'm on I'll reply and join the chat. We've not spoken for a while and it would be great to speak to you again Speedy! :D Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 17:11, September 5, 2013 (UTC) 3:00pm with you is late evening here (If I did my maths correctly) so hopefully we can chat then. If I see you on chat tonight that would be brilliant though! :D I noticed, it's cool. Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 17:41, September 7, 2013 (UTC) P.S This wiki is empty apart from you and I now and only I edit, which is sad. Remember the old days when it was always busy? RE: Chat, Imagine Dragons etc... XD I remember it too, I miss that time... :( Yes, Lazarus looked awful. As I write this it's 9:36 am, so hopefully you'll be on chat later. I did all my homework on Friday. I LOVE Imagine Dragons! :D My favourite songs are It's Time, Bleeding Out, Tiptoe, Demons and On Top of the World. See you on chat later. :) Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 08:39, September 8, 2013 (UTC) I'm on now too! :D That is late, 3:00am, LOL. It's 6:35pm here. I'll wait on chat for you - I can't wait to speak to you. :) Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 17:36, September 8, 2013 (UTC) No probs. It's 08:25 pm now. Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 19:24, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. :) Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 07:00, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Congrats Speedy, you are now the wiki's best talker! Well done! :D How are you? I enjoyed chatting to you yesterday, hopefully we can chat more often. :) Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 18:33, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Well done for the award! :D I had a great day, I was in school and I enjoyed it a lot. Tonight will be good as England are playing. When I'm not playing FIFA I will read or watch TV. I've not had time to listen to your music yet but when I do I'll tell you. It sounds great. :) Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 06:26, September 10, 2013 (UTC) P.S You're now an admin again! Well done! :D Thanks. :) When you you be available for a chat again? Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 06:29, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Well done! Well done, Speedy! You're now a member of the wiki's Hall of Fame for contributing a lot to the wiki we all know. :) Well done! :D Dyno! | Chat with me! | FIFA 14 is coming! 19:59, September 11, 2013 (UTC) I'll see you then! No problem for the Hall induction. :) Sorry for missing your previous question. I love the Chronicles of Ancient Darkness series and the Alex Rider series, they are my favourites. Dyno! | Chat with me! | FIFA 14 is coming! 06:32, September 12, 2013 (UTC) That's a shame. I recommend that you read 'Outcast', it's my favourite book and is really well written. Sorry for not answering that question too! I have just made a new signature, but thanks for offering. Thanks for the advice Speedy, that will really help me! :) I'll also have a go at the templates. Dyno! | Chat with me! | FIFA 14 is coming! 06:36, September 13, 2013 (UTC)